This invention is related to an auxiliary tool for cable hauling which is used to link a cable tip end with a hauling means at a laying site of communication cable such as an optical fiber cable or other cable such as an electrical wire.
The demand for communication network construction has increased steadily with multimedia development in recent years. Especially, in communication networks such as CATV and intranets, optical fiber cables are generally used because their capacity and communication speed are excellent.
As shown in FIG. 8, a tension member 51 of an optical fiber cable 5 is connected to a connecting tool 7 for cable hauling. Connecting tool 7 is linked with hauling means such as a winch, and then optical fiber cable 5 is hauled at a laying site thereof. When the tension member 51 is connected to the connecting tool 7, a tip end of the tension member 51 is inserted into a tip end insertion hole 71, and restraint portion 72 is clamped using specialized equipment, thereby restraining the tip end of the optical fiber cable 5. The restraint portion 72 has such a small diameter that it has to be clamped by specialized equipment under high pressure. As a result, the tip end of tension member 51 will not disconnect from connecting tool 7, even if it is hauled with a traction of approximately 800 Kgf.
However, the above-described specialized clamping equipment cannot be used at the laying site of the cable. A cable that is cut at the laying site cannot be connected to the connecting tool. A tip end of the cable, which is exposed by cutting, will be difficult to link to a hauling means with sufficient restraint force.
In the case of delivered cable that has already been connected to a connecting tool by clamping with specialized equipment, such connecting tool may not be suitable for use at certain laying sites because of the diameter of its laying tube. If unable to be used, the connecting tool will have to be cut off from the cable tip end.
Further, this connecting tool is too long to turn in a 90xc2x0 bend of the laying tube, which is turning up from a horizontal tube to a vertical tube.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems. The invention provides an auxiliary tool for cable hauling capable of constraining a cable tip end which is exposed due to cutting off at a cable laying site, with sufficient restraint force to withstand a hauling force, and can be used even at a laying site where the pipe diameter size is small.
In the present invention, an auxiliary tool for cable hauling is provided which links a cable tip end with a hauling means to haul said cable for laying comprising: a container containing a cable tip end; a linkage interconnected with said hauling means, said linkage being connected to said container; a restraint means restraining said cable tip end; wherein said restraint means is contained and held in said container in such a manner that said restraint means restrains said cable tip end. Since neither the cable tip end nor the restraint means thereof is exposed, both are out of contact with the inner wall of the laying tube. Furthermore, problems such as hooking or breaking off will not occur. The cable tip end is linked with the hauling means by a linkage tool, providing a reliable and strong linkage.
Further, an auxiliary tool for cable hauling is provided which comprises: a container containing said cable tip end; a linkage interconnected with said hauling means, said linkage being connected to said container; a restraint means restraining said cable tip end; said container being divisible into a tip end container portion and a linking portion, said tip end container portion containing an inserted cable tip end, said linking portion being connected to a linkage. After a cable tip end is restrained by restraint means, it is installed in the container easily.
Furthermore, if a restraint member which is a different body from said container and is freely rotatable is used as the restraint means, it will efficiently prevent twists while cable hauling.